Fate or coincidence?
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: Naruto is betrothed. She is not happy.In fact, she is pissed. So whats left to do? Dress up as a boy, and declare to the hyuuga that two boys cant get married. Little does she know that her fiance has the exact same idea. AU. Mediveal times Female Naruto
1. Chapter 1

know i haven't written anything in a long time, and really forgive me guys for not finishing my other stories, i will finish them, when i get the inspiration back. anyways, this story is based of a manga i started to read, and i really liked it. so i decided to try it with one of my fav. pairings in naruto. if you have a problem reading a fem naruto fic, then do not read this.

**Disclaimer: (im putting this only once lol) **i in no shape or form own Naruto, nor do i own Butterfly read Book.

I really hope my writing skills haven't decreased. anyways. here it is. enjoy minna xD

Btw, i edited this chap a bit. i had some typos here. lol nothing new, but oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

**When an Uzumaki plans, its bound to go wrong.**

The lone tree stood in the garden, surrounded by grass and minor flowers peeking here and there, its posture regal and elegant. The pink flowers adoring it were showered by the rare rays of sunlight that were peeking through the horizon. The scene suggested peace and quiet.

…Until a small hand clasped roughly on a branch, trying not to fall. The hand was followed soon by a small figure, clad in a creamy, light orange kimono, simple, yet elegant, with orange flower design crawling over the sleeves to the torso. The figure gave a grunt, very uncharacteristic for a female. Not that she cared anyway. Oh no. This was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, also known as the most hyperactive child ever born in Konohagakure. She liked dressing as a boy (though that hobby had to stop when she was 10. Kushina had finally put her foot down and made her dress like a proper lady of her stature), she liked acting like a boy, and she liked pranks. Currently she was trying to climb the only tree in their garden to watch the sunrise. This wasn't her first time. No…but this was the first time she was going to see it from this height.

Putting her sandal clad foot firmly on another branch the climbed higher, some of the twigs messing up her hair. Not even stopping to stare at the flowers, which were her favorite since childhood, she reached the highest branch and clang to it for dear life. It was thinner then her hand.

_Finally! I made it, dattebayo!_

A sigh escaped her lips as she saw the first reddish rays illuminate the dark sky. This was her dream, to be free and roam the skies. She felt like a dragon. No, scratch that. She _wanted _to be a dragon.

"Hmph…not fair!", she muttered in frustration and kicked the air with one foot, not forgetting to hug the thin branch for dear life in the process.

"What…is not fair…Uzumaki sama…"

Naruto 's cerulean eyes widened as she slowly turned her head to face a very…and I mean very pissed of Umino Iruka. He was the caretaker of the Uzumaki-Namikaze household and was the only one who could catch her during her pranks..except Minato of course. Thought the father of said household never punished her, but actually encouraged her. This made the girl smile brightly. The smile faltered as she registered the expression currently plastered on Iruka's scarred face.

She quickly climbed down, and faced the man, trying to compose her face into the most innocent look she ever mastered. Didn't work.

Fume was literally coming off his head.

"Uh…."

"Naruto…", the man signed and rubbed his temples," you are getting married in a few days. Married ladies do NOT climb trees!". He took a note of her tousled hair, full of twigs and the few tears in her kimono. That didn't help.

Naruto glared.

"I don't want to get married. I am only 16 Iruka-sensei! Why did kaa-chan and tou-chan decide this!", she screamed, stomping her foot in the process.

"Because you were betrothed by our parents, in other words, your grandparents", came a calm, low baritone. Iruka turned his head to see a slightly sleepy looking Minato Namikaze standing there in his nightgown, yawning.

Naruto pouted. "But daaaaaaad", she whined.

Minato held a hand up. " I am sorry Naru-chan, but the Hyuuga are and always were the oldest and most trusted friends of the Namikaze. I hope you do understand this…and wont play sick again, like you did last time they had wanted a visit..", he sweatdropped at the memory.

Naruto's eyes glazed over as she remembered what she had done 2 years ago. The Hyuuga elders, twin brothers from what she knew, and their father were coming to see the future bride. Her fiancé was the son of one of the twins. She didn't want to see them. She didn't want the wedding. So…she asked her best friend Uchiha Sasuke for advice. Sasuke suggested a plan and they even made his elder brother Itachi help. They stimulated her sickness, spread the rumor that was dangerous and was lethal. Thus, the visit was delayed for 2 years. She was extremely thankful for her friends.

She chuckled at the memory, but the look on her father's face stopped her. She sighed and looked at her feet. _Damn…I need a way to get out this one…_

* * *

><p>It was like Kami himself was helping her! She looked at herself in the mirror to check one last time. Smiling in triumph, she sneaked away through the open window in her room. Only after an hour when Kushina came in to check on her did she find out that her precious daughter and the only heir to the clan was gone.<p>

And the chaos began.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour earlier.<strong>

Naruto was sitting on her futon, sitting cross legged and thinking of a way to get out of all the mess. Her eyes were staring at the stone in her hand. It was a light amethyst, almost moonlight crystal, the symbol of the marriage. She knew there were two of them, and the other one belonged to her fiance. She gripped it tightly, as her face contracted in anger. _I dont even know him but i already hate him..._

She whacked her brain for a way..something, ANYTHING... a loophole...she was only 16, just starting to live, only just understanding how much she loved her freedom, how much she didn't want to be tied rules and obligations. She knew if she married into that particular clan, she would only be viewed as a child bearing machine. It reminded her of the Uchiha clan. She was glad that her friends Sasuke and Itachi rebelled against the rules. It was sort of luck when the whole clan was assassinated by some enemies of the clan. only a select few were left alive, them being Mikoto-sama, Fugaku teme (as Naruto secretly called him), their sons Itachi and Sasuke, Shisui, Itachi's best friend and Obito, who was like an uncle to Naruto, being one of the three students of her father. After that incident, Itachi had a long talk with his parents, and being the clan heir, he changed the rules. This resulted to Itachi going to travel around the continent and Sasuke being chased by fangirls, much to the amusement of Naruto (and Itachi, if his letters were any indication that he was laughing his ass off at his foolish little brother). She sighed. The Hyuuga were going to make her into a prisoner, being overly traditional. And Uzumaki Naruto hated that.

"Naruto…you know, you can't avoid this", said a gentle voice. The speaker was Tenten, an orphan girl the family had taken under their custody when she was little. Minato, Kushina and Naruto treated her like family, but Tenten had decided that she won't freeload. Working was her way of showing that she had pride, and she respected the Minato and Kushina.

Naruto groaned and slumped on the bed, head in the blankets. Tenten giggled.

"Well..if you were a boy, then there would be no marriage, but since you are a g-.." the brunette didn't even finish the sentence when the blonde jumped on her bed with a triumphant shriek. She was even more shocked when the small girl started yelling on top of her lungs and hugging her like no tomorrow.

Thus the taller girl could do the only thing she deemed right at that moment. She promptly sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>The male population of Konohagakure was in awe. Never before had they seen such beauty walking along the dusty streets. Everything about her screamed regal. From her posture to the way she smiled. From the elegant wave of her creamy hand to the light swish of the wind that ruffled her long chocolate brown hair. She was breathtaking. Her chocolate brown hair was tied a neat bun in the shape of a rose at the top of her head. Two long bangs framed her face and reached her knees, just like the rest of her hair that wasn't in the bun. It cascaded in a straight wave all down to her knees, framing the light purple kimono that was adored with a complex design of flowers, kanji strings. The obi was dark purple and it had the yingyang symbol embedded into the material. She wore a single, light blue crystal hanging low on her neck. It was a bit rough, not suited for a lady, but nevertheless, it completed her, in a strange way.

The men around her cat called as she passed them, the mere sweeping of her long hem made them drool. She was like Amaterasu that descended from Heavens.

The young girl paused for a moment, looking to her right, where a commotion had started. She came closer, slightly curious.

It seemed a young boy, a foot shorter then herself had accidentally stumbled upon a stand of apples and now everything was rolling around, the stank keeper, who was very large, beefy sort of man was screaming at the poor boy, who, in turn was clutching his head in pain.

Her eyes unconsciously roamed over the small boy. His long bright blonde hair was tied at the top of his head in a bun and the ponytail went all the way down to his feet. He was dressed in simple cream hakama, and a white yukata with blue designs on it. The obi was dark blue. She didn't have the time to marvel at how small the boy actually looked like, and how thin was his waist if the obi hugged his torso like that, when her eyes caught something else. It was a necklace.

A simple crystal.

The exact same shape as hers.

And the color of her eyes.

Hey milky white eyes widened as she let a barely audible gasp escape her. The boy, however, heard it and turned to face her.

She was mesmerized by the deepness of his cerulean eyes. The same color as her own necklace.

The boy's eyes widened as he noticed the necklace on her neck as well. The wind blew harshly, sending a few stray blonde hairs onto those sea blue eyes. They didn't blink.

_Well damn…..now what!_

Neither knew that they were thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>Right. i won't make this story long, maybe 3 chapters total. Oh, and one q to all the people who will review. do you want to see more of sasuke and itachi in the story? like side stories of their own love lives... ? if so, just tell me. :). No flames please, but contractive criticism accepted. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Fated encounter? You have got to be kidding me, dattebayo!**

Everything was going great! She had secretly taken her father's clothes from when he was 11 (even if this thought caused her a little tantrum…she wasn't _that _small, ttebayo!), she had successfully snuck out of the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound, and now she was roaming free on the streets. She had a radiant smile on her face and was subconsciously picking on her ponytail. She loved dressing up as a boy. Who liked wearing that much clothing as women did anyways?

She was practically skipping, eyes glued to the various shops and things sold. In her overly fantastic dase she tripped over her own feet and went flying straight into a stand selling apples. The result? A painful bump on her head that throbbed, a huge pig like face (the owner of the stand) yelling at her, all the apples rolling in different directions and an extremely annoying crowd that gawked at the scene.

"You will pay for this brat, look at what you have done! Insolent child…"

Naruto shut off the yelling. It was hurting her ears. She tried to back away from the man, leaning on her ankle to get up. Her necklace slipped off the fold in her clothes and was now exhiobition to everyone. Not that anyone actually noticed, at least she hoped so. Naruto cared for the necklace. Her 'baa-chan' Senju Tsunade had given it to her, saying that the counterpart of it was given to her fiancé. They belonged to the leader of the greatest clan in whole Konoha, to the man who created the village a few centuries ago, Senju Hashirama, Tsunade's grandfather. Naruto treasured it. She needed a way out of the situation before anyone noticed the crystal. She was in such a rush running away from home that she had completely forgotten to take money. _Damn. I'm really an idiot, dattebayo…what now!_

That was when she heard a gasp. She thought she might be hearing things since it was so low, but curiosity overpowered ( as usual) and she turned around.

She was met with a breathtaking sight. Those white eyes..like milk, with a light tint of lavender…were simply amazing. She had never seen anything as beautiful as them..except…they reminded her of something. After shaking her head a few times from the daze, she noticed that those beautiful eyes were staring at her chest, namely at the crystal. It was then that she noticed that the girl was wearing one too. The color of sea. Her eye color.

She looked up and gulped.

_Well damn…what now!_

After a slightly unnerving staring contest between the two, the young girl cleared her throat.

"No need to worry sir, I shall pay for the damage this young boy caused".

Her voice was a little low, but it made Naruto shiver for some reason.

This girl. Why was she wearing her fiance's crystal? What was happening? And why in the name of Kami was she paying for him…not that she wasn't grateful of course…

Naruto shot a wary look at the porky-like owner and shuddered.

Then she felt herself being whisked away by the same lady, whose once beautiful eyes had turned stony and cold in a matter of seconds.

When they reached an empty crossway, she turned to face Naruto, her features showing obvious distaste.

Naruto squirmed under the calculating gaze, but didn't look away.

"Why are you wearing that necklace?", the blonde demanded.

A single raised eyebrow was the only answer she got for now.

Naruto fumed.

"I could ask you the same. That necklace that you are wearing should belong to the Uzumaki heiress, my fiancé. But there was a misunderstanding, for I was born a girl, not a boy. Thus we cannot be wed.", she said coldly, her eyes narrowed.

The blonde let out the breath she was holding. _So she is a girl! And I am a girl! This is so easy! Hehehehe…_

Inwardly she laughed in glee.

"Well, seems you are my fiancé. But you are right, we cannot get married. I am a boy," she smirked as she saw that the girl's eyes had widened slightly, before schooling her features back to a simple Hyuuga pokerface.

_So the Uzumaki is a boy, and I am a boy too. Perfect. Now, all that is left, is to go to his house and tell his parents about the misunderstanding…_

The Hyuuga was smirking inwardly.

"Well then.." muttered Naruto, unsure of what to do. Sure she had planned to run away as a boy, but she had no idea what to do next.

But the girl wasn't paying any attention to her. She was focused on a group of mercenaries that were passing on the other side of the road.

Naruto turned her head and immediately ducked behind the tall girl. She raised an eyebrow at the incredibly girlish behavour.

"….yes, the only Uzukami heir disappeared…we cant find-"

"Calm down Iruka…"

"No, the Master and Mistress have gone to the Hyuugas, they are so worried, if something.."

The girl found herself being dragged by the smaller boy.

"Lets go!" he hissed.

_So he ran away. The wedding is the reason then. Hm. Understandable. _

As they rounded in a corner, away from the group and Iruka, Naruto let out a breath she was holding.

"Damn..that was close.."

She wiped her forehead with her sleeve and sat on ground.

"We need to get to the Hyuuga compound", came the monotonous voice of the tall girl. Naruto stared. If she went there, her parents would know she lied, but her 'fiance' was a girl too…

"Yosh!" Her face lit up in anticipation. _Hehe, no more forced weddings for me, dattebayo!_

With that she proceeded to march away.

Much to the annoyance of a certain Hyuuga.

After approximately 2 steps for the blonde girl, and 4 eye twitches from the brunette boy, he snapped.

"The compound is the other way, idiot"

Naruto opened her mouth in anger, as she whirled around.

To face an very, very annoyed girl.

"Who are you calling an idiot, you prick!"

_The nerve of him! Who the hell does he think he is!_

"You are a failure," she stated bluntly. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Why you..-"

"Where is your horse?" she cut across. It was evident she wanted to get over all the situation fast.

This caught the Uzumaki off guard.

"Er...horse?" , she repeated cluelessly.

Another raised eyebrow, and a mocking smirk.

"How did you plan on getting to the Hyuuga compound without a horse?"

"Um..on foot, Dattebayo!" , she declared, pumping her fist in the air.

The Hyuuga sweatdropped and resisted facepalming then and there, something he had never EVER done in his 17 year old life.. _On foot? Really? And what the hell was..'dattebayo'…_

"The compound is far away from here. It takes 5 days just to get there by transport. You are the hair of the Uzumaki and yet you don't know this? You really are a failure."

Naruto went red in embarrassment. So what if she had no interest in learning the history on that particular clan. The name itself made her gag.

She put her hands on her head, messing up the stray locks in frustration to think of something insulting, and fast, when she noticed she was offering a hand to her.

She was gaping at it for a few moments, making the Hyuuga have another eye twitch attack. After a few minutes the Hyuuga started growling and simply grabbed the small boy and hoisted him up on the horse with one hand. Naruto didn't have the time to marvel at the fact how a _girl _could do that, when the horse suddenly flew in a gallop. The blonde, not wanting to touch the taller girl, just clinged to the hem of her kimono, trying not to fall off, much to the amusement of the taller girl. Hearing the slight chuckle escape the brunette, Naruto's cheeks flamed.

_What..the hell…ttebayo…_

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto"

"..What?"

"Boku wa Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Hajimemashite*," the blonde gave a radiant smile.

The Hyuuga turned his head slightly, just in time to see that smile. It was simply breathtaking. Not even his cousin Hinata could manage a smile like that. His cheeks flushed a faint pink, but before the blonde noticed, he rearranged his features into a stoic look again.

"Hajimemashite, o-…um watashi wa Hyuuga Neji*".

* * *

><p>* I am Uzumaki Naruto, please take care of me (nice to meet you), *I am Hyuuga Neji, nice to meet you. ore wa is the male for of 'i am', and watashi wa is the form mostly used by females. boku wa is used by both i think. if im incorrect please tell me.<p>

only these two chapters for today. i think i will finish this story by tomorrow. how is it so far?

thanks for reading. ja ne. im going to sleep lol. xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Of Hyuuga jerks and Things that always go wrong. **

They came to a stop at a small town after a few hours of constant horse riding. Naruto would never admit it, but she was glad for a stop. Especially in a town, where there was food!

Her stomach made himself known. And Naruto went red with embarrassment when the Hyuuga girl turned around, with a raised eyebrow.

"What!.." , the blonde huffed.

The taller brunette just started at her. Those cold eyes were piercing her. A shiver escaped the small girl.

_Why is she staring like that….ttebayo?_

Naruto watched as the girl closed her eyes and turned away, eyes focused on the road again.

"We shall stop here, to eat"

The blonde nearly hugged her in joy.

_Yes food! I'm so hungry I could eat a sandal!_

She jumped off the horse and ran to the nearest ramen stand, drooling.

_Ramen, ramen, ramen! Sure, it won't be as good as kaa-chan's, or Teuchi-jiji's but still, RAMEN! Finally I can eat you, ttebayo!_

She turned around, intending to tell Neji to get ramen.

But of course, when as Uzumaki plans, it always goes wrong.

The tall girl was standing by her horse, patting it with one hand and slowly chewing on a meat bun.

_Whaaa..._

She marched up to him, hands on her waist and an angry scowl plastered on her face.

"What about me, you jerk!"

She didn't think that 'jerk' wasn't the best way to insult a girl, but she could care less. She WAS hungry! And this jerk here was eating right in front of her!

Another raised eyebrow greeted her fuming face.

"And I thought you had some manners and knew of proper etiquette. Seems I was gravely mistaken, and the introduction we had was just a merely a way to show me how a total failure behaves."

Naruto was getting redder and redder in face, eyes narrowed. But before she could open her mouth t argue more, the brunette continued.

"..besides, I am not obliged to feed you. It seems that you do not have money. And I had already payed for you. Or have you forgotten the incident in the market already? You really are an idiot."

He went back to eating the bun.

Naruto lowered her eyes. She was humiliating her. Damn her! Damn all those Hyuugas!

She willed the tears to go away. One thing that her mother taught her, was to never show weakness in front of others. Especially bastards…_no wait, she is a girl, she cant be a bastard, right? Aaaaaaa…I'm confused, ttebayo!_

She turned around and kicked a rock. Hard.

_Itaiiiiii! This is all her fault!_

She turned to glare at the Hyuuga, rubbing her foot with her right hand. Said Hyuuga was watching her amusedly.

_Wait…she is laughing? No, I just imagined it. All the Hyuuga are stoic, cold and have no feelings at all! How would she know how to laugh! Pfff…._

She looked down and spotted a penny on the ground. She lifted it up.

"Sugoi! I found money! This will even be enough for a meat bun!" She paused, thinking of her beloved ramen, but then let it go. She couldn't eat ramen all the time.

Thus, she ran straight to the bakery, leaving a very curious and amused Neji behind.

_This boy is strange, reminds me of Lee…but…something is not quite right. He sure has some guts to stand up to me like that.._

He laughed, then stopped abruptly, a hand over his mouth and his eyes wide.

_What..is happening to me? Why does this boy have such a strong effect on me? Get a grip Hyuuga Neji! Why am I losing all the control of my emotions since I met this boy…_

_Nande…_

He watched as the little blonde boy skipped back, hugging a meat bun to his chest, smiling like a little boy who fond treasure.

_I guess that is treasure for him…_

He rubbed his temples. He knew one thing. Headache was on tonight.

He silently observed the Uzumaki boy, as he sat cross legged on the grass and prepared to eat.

Naruto was bursting in joy. She found some money and now she was going to satisfy her stomach. She opened her mouth to take a bite, when a small whine caught her eyes. She looked down.

It was a small, red fox, staring up at the bun in her hands with wide crimson eyes.

_Wait..red eyes? Weird…but so kawaiii!_

"Are you hungry too? Here, let me give you half, ttebayo!"

Smiling, she broke the meat bun into two parts, and stretched her hand to the fox, willing it to take the food.

But the little fox had other plans, as it jumped on the surprised girl and in one quick motion both halves of the meat bun were in its mouth.

Naruto glared at the fox, who chewed happily, gave a small 'mew' and ran off.

"Oy! Matte…stupid furball!"

But she didn't run after the creature. She just slumped on the ground again, disbelief flooding her.

Then her nose smelled something..something incredibly yummy! She turned her head to find a bowl of ramen in the outstretched hand of one Neji Hyuuga, who was staring into the space behind her with serious eyes.

"Whaaa…", came an unintelligent and very unladylike gasp from the Uzumaki.

Neji just rolled his eyes.

"Take it, I won't let you starve. When a Hyuuga travels, their companions do not die of starvation. It is bad for our image".

He knew he was bullshitting now. But he would never admit that he felt a pang of guilt when he saw the boy's hungry face, plus he had witnessed the scene with the fox.

_He is very kind and generous…reminds me of kaa-sama…_

Hyuuga Neji was no idiot. He had noticed how the blonde ran to the ramen stand.

_Seriously? Ramen? Its very unhealthy..but surprisingly the boy isn't fat at all. In fact…_

His eyes rested on the thin waist of said blonde.

Neji had to slap himself to reality.

_Great what is wrong with me? I was NOT staring at the waist of a BOY! I was not, of course not. I was merely concerned for his health, yes, that's it, nothing more…_

After that he had decided to get that ramen. Plus he really didn't want to hear that growling stomach of the Uzumaki heir.

After Naruto happily slurped the noodles, much to the disgust of the Hyuuga, they were back on the horse again.

Neji was intending to get rid of the annoying blonde fast, for the little boy was a chatterbox.

_Why the hell did I give him ramen? Does he get hyper from it?_

"Oy, Neji baka…stop the horse!"

Annoyed he whirled around. The boy was staring at the ground a few feet from them. There was a small bird there, obviously fallen from the nest. The blonde was looking at it with a hurt expression, which changed to determination n a span of few seconds.

"I will get him up there, ttebayo!"

Neji grabbed his wrist.

"Don't be foolish. The mother will recognize the smell of a human if you touch it! She will leave the nestling to die!"

Neji glared at the boy.

The blonde glared right back.

"I have to try! I can't leave it alone like this! And on a road too!"

With that, she jumped off the horse and ran to the fallen bird. Neji signed, and feeling the headache increase, followed suit.

Naruto held the small nestling in her palm.

"There, I will get you to your home in a few minutes, don't be afraid," she cooed.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

_Why is he action so…girlish? Sure I have heard from tou-sama that even Namikaze Minato acted AND looked like a girl when he was young, but this was too much…._

_Damn the blonde…damn him for giving me headaches._

He gripped Uzumaki's wrist, stopping him from grabbing a branch.

Said Uzumaki turned to stare at him, confused.

He had to admit that look was simply adorable.

_Focus Neji…._

"Let me do it", demanded the Hyuuga girl in a rough voice.

Naruto shook her head.

"You are a girl, a lady. And ladies do not climb trees.." , she sweatdropped a bit, being a hypocrite herself, and could almost hear Iruka's voice echo in her mind, "..isn't that correct, Hyuuga-sama?"

She noticed Neji flinch at being addressed as 'Hyuuga-sama', and chose this as a distraction. Before the brunette girl realized, she was already on her way to the nest.

Now, we all know, that when an Uzumaki plans, things never go right.

How did it end like this?

She groaned and sat up. Something on her head throbbed. The brought a hand there, but before she could touch it, someone else's, much bigger…and warm and stopped hers. She cautiously opened her eyes and stared at the captor of her hand.

_What…the hell! Dattebayo!_

* * *

><p><em><em>Right. chap 3, done. The main things here are like in the manga, but since its still ongoing, and i haven't read a new chap after that one, i will continue this story in the way i thought it. so after this it basically has nothing to do with the manga i guess. oh well. hope you guys enjoyed this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Keep your cool Neji, you do NOT like a boy...**

It was Hyuuga Neji, who was holding her wrist. Did she imagine it, or was there worry her usually emotionless eyes? No, it cant be….

"What…happened?" she asked

Neji just stared at her, then swiftly got up and left. One hand on the door, he muttered angrily.

"You are a disgrace to your clan. At least when you do something to help, do not make it even worse, better just stay put. You are a fool, you were fated to be one. Hurry and get up, we are laving soon". With one last glare at the blonde girl, Neji slammed the door shut.

"You know, she was worried about you, never left your side…" said a soft, elderly voice. Naruto looked around to see an old man sitting on a chair beside the bed she was currently on.

_The Hyuuga girl, worried? No, I don't believe it. Plus with the way she looked at me, and her tone…_

_But where AM I? Why am I even here…what…._

Then she remembered. It had happened after she had carefully placed he bird back in the nest. The branch that she was balancing on broke, and she fell, right on one gaping Hyuuga Neji. She had landed on the taller girl, who was groaning in pain. She remembered her face going red and her heart pounding for some unknown reason. That's why she had wanted to get up fast, and run away from the brunette girl. But a stray branch just had to fall off and hit her on the head. She had apparently lost conscience after that.

Naruto buried her head in her hands.

_Neji had to carry me here..damn what did I do? Now what is the girl going to think of me…wait, why am I worried about her opinion? She is a stuck up bastard…er…wait that's inappropriate to insult her with a guy's insult…she is a girl! Why do i…oh no, I cant be…_

She wailed.

The old man chuckled.

"Calm down, child…."

"Eh?"

Naruto quickly got up and bowed.

"Argatou gozaimasu, for taking care of me, jii chan"

"That's quite all right. Your companion, on the other hand won't be pleased if you are late", he smiled, stroking the small goatee he had, " but I must admit, the way _she _cared for you was not a sight to see everyday."

His eyes twinkled. Naruto's eye twitched, but Minato had drilled some manners into her, so she simply bowed again.

"Ne jiji, thanks! And ja ne!"

With that, she ran off, bumping into a small kid on the way. Quickly apologizing, she reached Neji, who wasn't facing her.

"Lets go. I want this wedding called off as soon as possible!"

Naruto lowered her head, trying to calm her heart down.

_Why…do those words hurt…I don't understand!_

She was careful not to touch the Hyuuga girl when she settled behind her on the horse.

_Kami what's wrong with me…_

A few minutes after their horse disappeared from view and the dust raised by the hooves dispersed, one of the two figures standing at the porch of the small house exclaimed loudly.

"Ne Ne jiji! What a weird pair! The guy is dressed a girl and the girl is dressed as a guy! What's going on?" , the little boy was jumping up and down, the blue scarf wrapped around his neck jumping with him.

The old man lit his pipe, and sighed, smiling slightly.

"That, Konohamaru…is called love.."

The little boy blanched and made gagging noises.

However, Sarutobi Hiruzen ignored this, choosing to watch the horizon.

_Hashirama-sensei….it seems that your treasured crystals finally found their respective owners._

* * *

><p>Neji was beyond angry. Angry at who, you might ask. Himself of course. He clenched his fist, frowning.<p>

He had noticed the slightly shivering blonde, and how the small boy didn't even grip his (well Hinata's) kimono tightly. He knew he had scared him, but what could he do? He was so worried for the Uzumaki, and he had frantically ran to the nearest house, to ask for help, not even carrying to seem womanly. He was cradling the fragile looking blonde in his arms like treasure.

When he had fallen on him, he had panicked, but that panic turned to confusion when his heart rate increased and an odd feeling registered in his chest. It was pain, and guilt for not climbing himself, it was also fear, fear for the small figure, slumped almost lifelessly on him. Even if he could feel the heartbeat, and could see the small rising and falling on the blondes chest, he was still worried.

He had nearly cried of joy when he found a place where the boy could be treated. He had noticed the glance the old man had given him, and his crystal, but he could care less.

Uzumaki slept for a few hours, and he, Hyuuga Neji, one who never showed openly how he cared, how he loved, was beside him, watching, observing, and praying to Kami for the blonde to wake up.

And when she did, relief flooded over him. He had grabbed the thin wrist, without thinking, and right at that moment the boy just had to open his eyes.

Hyuuga Neji knew, from the very first meeting, that those cerulean oceans will be his downfall. And he was right, for his heart didn't want o listen to him anymore, nor did the butterflies in his stomach.

_Where did they come from? What is this..why cant I control myself again? _

He glared at the boy and decided its best to leave, now. He knew he wasn't being fair with his cold words, but what else could he do? He didn't know what this was, what was happening to him..and being cold to people, was taught in the Hyuuga clan. That was the only way he knew to deal with those feelings.

And he had taken all his frustration on the poor blonde. Well in a way, it WAS his fault. So it was fair, right? RIGHT?

He sighed.

_I need to do something, I really cant stand the silence. When he talked it was so much more comfortable..and easy…_

"Uzumaki, hold tighter, I am going to go faster, or else we will reach our destination in our other life," he pointed out as politely as he could, voice devoid of all the emotion. Just like he was taught.

He heard a squeak and turned his head around slightly. Uzumaki Naruto was staring at him with big eyes…disbelieving. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

_He sure acts a lot like a girl. Are Namikaze gens really THIS bad?_

"Ya!" , he yelled.

The horse galloped faster, making the blond shriek and death hug him around the middle. He felt the face of the blonde pressed to his back.

His cheeks turned pink.

_He is a guy! A boy!_

But he knew deep down that he no longer could ignore this. He knew he liked the feeling, and it disgusted him.

Night had already came, and the starts where twinkling above them. Naruto had completely forgotten who she was hugging and who was she leaning on. She had just assumed Neji was a pillow and dosed off. Neji himself was no better, his eyes were already closing.

"We need a place to stay in…and fast.."

All the way his heart never stopped beating fast. But he chose to ignore this.

Luckily the were near an inn.

The horse came to a stop in front of the door and Neji hopped off. Naruto fell face foreword, sliding off the horse slowly. Not wanting to dig any further into those weird feelings, Neji nujed the boy hard, effectively waking him up from his slumber.

"Whaa..who..why..what..whe..Nej..Neji?, "the blonde slurred, not making any sense.

"Wake up idiot. We are going to spend a night here", he unhooked his bag from the horse and set off.

"Pff…moody bastrad..ess…yup that fits the female form of bastard…OY! Wait up you jerk!"

"Welcome to Hi no kuni inn", said a blonde girl, who was obviously in carge at the moment, for she looked too young to be the owner.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, and cos my daddy is away, I am in charge", winked the blonde, like she read Neji's mind.

Naruto growled.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Ino giggled and flicked her long platinum blonde ponytail back.

"We need a room to stay the night" declared Neji, crossing her arms. Naruto stared at the girl in horror.

"What do you mean ONE, ttebayo!"

* * *

><p>enjoy. next two chapters will be posted either today late in the evening or tmrow. ill try to not make this too long. hope you guys are ok with it.<p> 


End file.
